


Proposal Time

by DungeonInspector



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonInspector/pseuds/DungeonInspector
Summary: Leorio proposes to Kurapika.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DungeonInspector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonInspector/pseuds/DungeonInspector) in the [HunterXHunterValentines2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HunterXHunterValentines2017) collection. 



> Prompt: It's time for a ridiculously over-the-top proposal. 
> 
> A LeoPika short for Pikesgirl.

There was a freezing chill to the air that brought a certain crispness to the grass underfoot. Rosy cheeked and smiling, Kurapika stared up into the night sky. Bright and clear, they were the type of stars his father had always said led a man home to his loved ones. But he didn't need to be led anywhere, Leorio was already by his side.

With the return of his people’s eyes, winter had ended. After years of being bound to the past by his chains, his heart had begun to thaw. Fingers numb as he touched his chest he noted belatedly that physically, however, he was still cold.

Fabric ruffled as Leorio slipped off his jacket. He held it out in offering. “It's thicker than your suit at least. There should be a pair of mittens in the pocket.”

Warmth and the spicy smell of Leorio's cologne enveloped Kurapika as he slide the coat on. Ruffling through the pockets he paused as his stiff fingers touched something small and hard. The surface was smooth, most likely wood. If there was one thing he was, it was curious.

Pulling the object out, he discovered it to be a small box. “What's this?”

“A box. You know one of those things you have to open to find out what's inside.”

An eye roll later Kurapika pushed his thumb against the lid.

A diamond ring sat inside.

Leorio was the first to break the silence. “You know what this means, right?”

“You’re the Patron Saint of Terrible Taste in Men?”

“Actually that'd be you. I mean only if you want to be. You could always say-”

Pressing a finger over Leorio's lips Kurapika silenced the rambling. Confident eyes locked onto nervous ones as he stretched up onto his toes. Their breath mingled together in small puffs of gray. He touched his lips to Leorio's, soft and sweet, before pulling back to whisper against them the word “Yes.”

 


End file.
